The Misadventures of Team Thor
by sudoku
Summary: Experience the domesticity of Team Thor where nothing dangerous would ever happen. Right? Well, according to Darryl Jacobson depends on the definition of danger and who is defining it. Based on the Team Thor video about what Thor was up to during the Civil War made by Taika Waititi, the director of Ragnarok. Chapter 2 contains spoilers for Doctor Strange.
1. You're the Thor Odinsson!

This chapter is betaed by ZoraBriallen. All mistakes are mine.

 **Warning:** A slight spoiler to Civil War.

The video link is twitter dot com /MarvelStudios/status/769927705651392513

* * *

Darryl was mostly used to Thor dropping in literally anytime of the day and anywhere. Today was not the day!

He was in the middle of preparing a presentation for five major clients. If he could sell the company product to at least one of the clients, there would likely be a promotion on the horizon. Harry was kind enough to listen to his preparation.

"Our price may not be the lowest but it's very competitive given the quality of our products and the after hour customer support …"He choked as a large hand landed on his shoulder. There could be only one person doing that!

"Son of Jacob! Here you are. I've been trying to find you. Your colleagues were not so helpful today. I wonder why."

"Thor, I'm very busy at the moment. Can we do this at home?"

"You told me not to bother you when you are in a meeting. I checked your schedule which you printed and stuck on my wall and it seemed you didn't have any meeting today."

Harry cleared his throat.

Thor turned around and just realized there was another person at the end of the meeting table. By the time Harry stood up, Thor had reached the end of the table and shook his hand vigorously.

"Hi, I'm Thor Odinson, the prince from Asgard. It's always my great pleasure to meet Darryl's workmates. Midgardians have so many interesting tales to tell, especially in this country of Australia the land of adventures."

"Asford? I didn't know we have any royalty in Australia."

Darryl wanted to hit his head on the wall. Most of his colleagues had met Thor. Why wouldn't they? Thor barged in any time of the day. It seemed the Asgardians didn't know the concept of working hours. Thor said Asgardians worked whenever they liked it. Most of his colleagues were already used to Thor's antics. In fact, some seemed to enjoy them. They said it beat the monotony of a 9-to-5 job. Harry was one of the select few who hadn't met Thor because he worked from home most of the time.

He needed to introduce them quickly and kick Thor out of the office before his presentation.

"Harry, this is my new housemate Thor. Thor, this is my colleague, Harry O'Connor. Now, I really need to run to my presentation."

Harry gave him two thumbs up. "Darryl, I think you're going to be fine in this presentation. You just need to be confident and speak a bit louder."

Thor added, "I agree with friend Harry's advice. As I often said, you need to speak louder like Asgardians. I could barely hear you. If you want to, I could give you some eloquence lessons. Princes in Asgard have to learn them since we were younglings at the age of 75."

"Younglings at the age of 75?" Harry parroted. Suddenly, realization hit him. "Holy cow, you're _the Thor Odinson_ , one of The Avengers. I'm a big fan." It was now his turn to shake Thor's hands vigorously.

"It's always nice to meet Darryl's friends who don't hate the Avengers."

"Are there people who hate the Avengers?" Harry certainly didn't follow the world news, but at least he knew who the Avengers were, unlike some of Darryl's workmates.

"Sadly, there are. That was the reason I came to find Darryl. The Man of Iron told friend Banner that there is a presidential debate going on right now. Friend Banner asked me to watch it as it might influence the Sokovia Accords and superheroes in general."

"Did you mean Tony Stark and Bruce Banner? Wow! I guess you know Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, too."

Darryl looked at his watch. It read six minutes before his presentation. If he ran now, he could reach the meeting in two minutes. "Can I take a raincheck on the politic and superhero talk? I hope that's the right American expression although none of us here are Americans. Thor, if you want, you can watch the debate with Harry, so you can update him on the Avengers."

Harry immediately answered, "I'd be delighted to accompany Thor. I've had my meetings anyway and am about to go home. We could go to a local pub that serves great steak sandwiches. Darryl, good luck on your presentation!"

"Friend Darryl, you're going to nail it! Godspeed!" Thor waved at him.

Darryl quickly gathered his belongings and dashed out. On his way out, he heard Thor asking Harry whether bringing Asgardian mead could mellow out Darryl's other colleagues, who were not too happy with Thor's frequent appearances. He would really like to know what Harry's answer was. He guessed he needed to wait until tonight.

* * *

 **Note:**

-Initially I meant to write "4 times Darryl needed to put up with Thor and one time he didn't" but I thought I might not find the 4 examples and there might be more advantages. Therefore, I would only update when I have an idea. Any suggestions are welcome.

-There is indeed a town called Asford in Australia.

-Feedback and constructive criticism are welcome too since this fic has not been betaed.


	2. A Strange Companion

-This chapter is betaed by ZoraBriallen.  
-Thanks to unknownnobody32 from for making a few corrections to this chapter.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-This chapter contains spoilers for Doctor Strange.

* * *

As Darryl opened the door to his flat, he saw a man in a blue robe and a red cape walk out of Thor's room. He was about to greet Thor's guest when the man moved his hands around, and an orange glowing circle with some intricate patterns appeared out of thin air. The man stepped into the circle. Suddenly both the man and the bright orange circle disappeared, leaving an open mouthed Darryl still holding the front door.

Darryl was annoyed. This weirdness had got to stop. He had told Thor that whatever happened outside his apartment was none of his business. Thor could do magic or whatever the God of Thunder did (he was still not getting used to the idea of an alien living in his house) outside. This apartment was for normal people living their normal lives, and whatever passed as normal for Thor. Magic was not normal.

He was so used to Thor dropping in unannounced and ignoring his working schedule. Sometimes his eccentric Asgardian friends also dropped in to look for Thor but Darryl allowed them as long as they didn't go inside the house.

Doctor Bruce Banner also dropped in occasionally. Darryl liked him as he was pretty normal and chill. He certainly didn't look like someone who would turn into an angry green monster. He allowed Bruce inside the flat with an agreement that if the scientist felt even slightly irritated, he should step outside. Bruce-bless his heart-was very understanding. The scientist agreed that it was for the best.

He really needed to talk to Thor to set the boundary clear. Unlike Thor, he respected his housemate's privacy; he didn't just barge in when people were in the bathroom. He knocked on Thor's door.

Thor opened the door and grinned widely. "Son of Jacob, please come in."

He stepped inside the room gingerly. He really didn't want to stub his toes for sixth time this week; it was only Wednesday. He noticed that Mjölnir was lying in its bed. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He sat on the only chair in the room while Thor sat on his bed.

"Thor, do you remember our agreements?"

"Which one? You made a lot of agreements since I moved in here. Clothes are not optional outside my bedroom, don't take off flying when the neighbours are around, don't squeeze you or your friends' hands and shoulders too tightly, please use my indoor voice when I'm in this neighbourhood no matter whether I'm inside the house. I just follow all your rules, even though some don't make sense. If I'm outside, I should be able to use my normal voice."

Darryl drew three deep breaths. "Your normal voice is quite loud, loud enough to wake the neighbours. I was referring to the most important rule."

The god looked crestfallen. "No Asgardians inside the house?"

"Exactly."

"There has been no Asgardian visiting this house for the last three weeks."

"How about the friend I saw just a few minutes ago coming out of your room?"

"Ah, do you mean Sorcerer Doctor Strange?"

"Did he wear a blue robe with a red cape?"

"Yes, it was him. And it's a cloak. A very worthy one, too."

Darryl felt a headache coming on. It was easier to just agree with him so he could return to his telly. "Sure, he has a red _cloak_. My point is why he was in the house."

"Sorcerer Doctor Strange is not from Asgard."

"My rule said no people from other realms in this house, so I don't care if he was from Jotunheim or whatever other realms there are."

Thor muttered darkly. "You don't want anyone from Jotunheim here."

"So… my point still stands."

Thor smiled. "I can see that you misunderstand the situation. Friend Darryl, Sorcerer Doctor Strange is from Midgard, this realm."

Darryl felt that his brain might have short circuited. "Are you saying that the guy with the red _cloak_ is from our Earth?"

Thor grinned. "Verily. He is from New York."

His brain and definitely his hearing had short-circuited. "New York? He didn't dress like a New Yorker." Not that he knew how New Yorkers dressed, but he knew they definitely did not dress in robes, unless he was a monk but he didn't look like a monk. Or perhaps he was. He didn't exactly subscribe to Monk-Weekly or whatever monks read if they even read. But monks also didn't disappear into thin air.

"That was because he was a Sorcerer. A skilled one, too. He is the Master of the New York Sanctum."

"I thought you said there were no sorcerers on Earth."

"I did say that. But now there are. I heard from Sorcerer Doctor Strange that there are quite a few of them on Midgard."

"When did this happen?"

The god shrugged. "I don't know. I was only aware of Sorcerer Doctor Strange around four weeks ago. He contacted me."

"And you didn't tell me about it." Darryl hated it when his voice turned shrill.

"One of your rules is not talking about my work at home. So I don't."

Well, he did make that rule because he didn't want to hear all these horrible businesses of chasing Loki and fighting aliens. He certainly would like to get an update if this earth now has sorcerers. "Fair enough. What did you call him again? Something about Doctor and Strange."

"Sorcerer Doctor Strange."

"Is his first name Doctor?" That was a very uncommon first name. Not to mention the family name. But again New Yorkers might think such names were normal.

"No his name is Stephen Vincent Strange. He is a doctor."

"I thought you said he is a sorcerer."

"He is a sorcerer and also a doctor."

"A doctor as in an honorary title for a sorcerer?" That was quite a reach even for a sorcerer.

"No, Sorcerer Doctor Strange has insisted that he is a medical doctor. I've asked friend Banner the different types of doctors on Midgard as I was confused about Midgardian titles." Thor's face reflected that he still didn't understand Midgardian titles even now.

Darryl just ignored that. He had enough troubles communicating with Thor as it was. His brain certainly had fried. Nothing made sense. "What? How is that even possible?"

"You could ask him directly the next time he comes to visit, although you may not get anything. He isn't very forthcoming about his background. I investigated him from different sources. His tale is a very interesting one. And I have heard a lot of tales for more than a thousand years."

"Is he planning to return here?" Darryl squeaked, not interested in knowing more about sorcery. He was feeling a bit better knowing that the sorcerer was from this realm. _If that makes him a realmist, then fine, nobody is perfect._ He valued his life and sanity more than any inter-realm political correctness. He was not sure about the magic though. "Will he perform magic here?"

"Yes, he is helping me find my father, Odin. Magic is part of him now so it's hard to separate them. Flying from New York to Brisbane using Midgardian planes would take more than one day. I'm not sure about flying using his cloak."

Darryl wanted to ask about cloak and flying but decided against it. He certainly didn't relish the idea of this sorcerer flying over this neighbourhood. Having one Thor was enough.

Thor continued, "Why would he do that when he could simply open a portal?"

Darryl hated it when he couldn't find a flaw in his housemate's screwed up logic. He seemed to agree to stranger and stranger things since Thor moved in. He laughed internally at his own silly pun. "Could you promise that he would only use his magic to open a portal?"

"Friend Darryl, I can promise you that. I'm sure the good Sorcerer Doctor could agree to that. Could I request him to perform one more magic?"

Darryl felt a little apprehension, but he would keep an open mind. "What magic is that?"

"The beverage refilling magic." Thor lifted a jug of beer from his coffee table. "This beer was empty, but the Sorcerer Doctor used his magic to refill it. Do you want to try this beer? This is the most excellent beer from New York."

"So that is not the Asgardian mead?" He still remembered the first and also the last time he tried that. He had the worst hangover for the whole week.

"No. I'm sorry about the last time. Asgardian mead shouldn't be consumed by mortals. This beer is just from New York."

Thor took a glass next to the jug and poured the beer into it and gave it to him.

Darryl tried not to imagine whether Thor drank from that jug directly. The Asgardian seemed to be immune to Earth's diseases so it was unlikely he would catch something from Thor. He lifted his glass. "Cheers"

"Cheers, Son of Jacob, to good health and great friendship." Thor drank directly from the jug.

Darryl tried not to wince. He sipped his beer. It was good beer. Not too bitter with some oak smell. Perhaps this Sorcerer Doctor Strange's visit might not be so bad after all. Perhaps Thor could request a different brand of beer the next time he dropped by.

"Thor, could your jug refill itself now after it's finished?"

"Most unfortunately no. The magic only works when the Sorcerer Doctor is around."

Darryl gave a small shrug. _We can't have everything_. He felt slightly light headed. He was a tad disappointed that he couldn't get never ending supplies of beer. Ah well, living with Thor, he would take what he got. The good, the luckily very few bad ones, and the very often irritating incidents. Thor certainly brought the most interesting and, might he say, strange companions.

* * *

-I took a fair amount of liberty the time and place for this chapter to happen. I'm aware that the mid credit scene in Doctor Strange took place in the New York Sanctum. In this fic, I just made that Strange may also drop in occasionally at Thor's place. I used Brisbane as Thor's place because most of Ragnarok scenes were filmed there. It's unlikely that Thor still lived with Darryl during Ragnarok where the mid credit scene was mostly taken from. Not even sure whether living with Darryl is canon but Marvel did release the video.

-Just to be clear, Thor honestly believes that Strange's titles are "Sorcerer Doctor Strange" so that part was not a mistake :D  
-Feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
